sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sikory Forever
Sikory Forever - Opowiadanie autorstwa Anastazego Kałowicza. Jest to pewna próba pożegnania twórcy z życiem światowej gwiazdy. Gwiazdy w dziedzinie bytu. Opowiadanie było pisane od okolic stycznia 2014. Anastazy publikował kolejne rozdziały z czasem na swojej stronie na facebooku. Krytycy docenili wypociny i ogłosili opowiadanie najlepszym w jego dorobku. Ciekawostki: * W oczach autora - Anastzego to Honorata była mistrzynią pasjansa. Jest to jedynie jego spojrzenie. Tak naprawdę za jej zwycięstwami stoi Władziu, prawdziwy mistrz gier karcianych. Szkolił Honoratę na Anastazym. W późniejszym czasie prawda wyszła na jaw a o sukcesach karcianych można posłuchać w utworze jakiegoś fanowskiego zespołu "Król Kasyna". * Mówi się, że akcja opowiadania dzieje się na początku lat 2010. Czyli prawdopodobnie 2010 lub 2011 lub 2012r (wczesny) nie później co można wywnioskować z nieznajomości (jeszcze) pewnej osoby z okolicy. Wystąpili: * Anastazy Kałowicz * Honorata Stanisława Srucz * Stanisław Klopczyk * Władziu Srucz * Ks. Józef Grzybowski * Renata Przydupas Orzyganiec * Bolesław Truteń * Marian Kałowicz * Ryżek Wspomnieni: * Martyna Latryniec * Wudziudziu (biuro podróży) Prawdopodobnie Obecni: * Thomas John Lokacje: * Kiosk * Sikory * Plebania * Gnojownik * Posesja Honoraty Sikory Forever Wstęp Oto kilka miesięcy (… Jakiś okres… chuj wie jaki) z życia mieszkańców zadupia Sikory. Działo się to kiedyś tam… chyba niedawno… od późnej zimy… … Nie było śniegu… do tego momentu w którym się skończyło… Kto wie co to Sikory ten może skojarzy Anastazego, Honoratę i Klopczyka ale jak wiadomo w życiu codziennym jest więcej osób. Po prostu wokół niektórych więcej się dzieje… Bla Bla Bla… Hmm… Nie wiem co pisać… Coś jeszcze dodać? Chuj z tym. Kto zna Sikory ten zaczai. Rozdział 1. Impreza w szopie Mieszkańcy wsi zastali pod drzwiami kartki. To zaproszenia na sobotnią imprezę w szopie Stacha Klopczyka. Wszyscy wiedzą że te imprezy są do dupy, ale jest sposób żeby ubarwić ich przebieg. Anastazy znalazł zaproszenie ale przeczytał je dopiero wtedy jak miał się nim podetrzeć. Słowami „O kurwa! To jutro” podkreślił, że pojawi się na tej nędznej imprezie. Honorata skrytykowała od razu całe to „Chujowe” przedsięwzięcie ale każdy wie, że taka wpływowa osoba we wsi nie mogła by opuścić libacji z innymi mieszkańcami. Jeżeli idzie ta dwójka to wiadomo, że przyjdą wszyscy. - O kurwa! To sobota! – Stwierdził wstający o 17:48 Anastazy. – O kurwa! Impreza o 18! – Dodał, ale ciężko mu było wstawać o tak młodej godzinie. – Ja pierdolę gdzie moje kalosze!? I co za skurwysyn zajebał moją koszulkę z herbem ks. Grzybowskiego!? – Z podobnymi zwrotami kierowanymi do samego siebie grzebał się jeszcze pół godziny. Impreza już trwa. Honorata przyszła z Władziem. Przynieśli dwie zgrzewki taniego wina. - Gdzie ta kreatura przypominająca dupę wieprza!? – Krzyknęła Honorata gdyż nie miała z kim pić. Jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział gdyż Klopczyk właśnie zaczął przemowę. - Kochani sąsiedzi! Zaprosiłem was tutaj aby wam powiedzieć, że będę lepszym człowiekiem. Nie będę kraść, nie będę…. - Kogo to gówno obchodzi zgrzybiały naleśniku? Myślisz że ktoś tego słucha? – Przerwała tą wzruszającą przemowę Honorata. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi z lipnego drzewa a w nich ukazał się taszczący 3 zgrzewki taniego wina i zachlaną Renatę, Anastazy. - Jesteś stuletni kartoflu bez odbytu! – Tymi słowami Honorata rozpoczęła kłótnię. - Stęskniłaś się larwo Klopczyka? - Co kurwa powiedziałeś tasiemcu z dupy rekina? - Że z ciebie to tran z wątroby wielbłąda! - O ty spróchniały fanie Bibera! - O kurwa! Teraz to przesadziłaś pchło z rudego jełopa! - Nie czepiaj się mojego kota zwale tłuszczu Klopczyka! On jest ognisty ty Apaczu jebany! - Spierdalaj srajtaśmo podtarta o dupę Putina! A poza tym przytaszczyłem tu twoją nędzną siostrę! - W dupie mam Renatę! - Zamknij mordę i słuchaj! Ja przyniosłem tu tanie wino żeby pić! A nie żeby rzucać nim w ciebie! Za drogie jest jak na ciebie. Więc stul ryj i chodź pić! - No chyba cię pojebało nieudany pierniku! Nie chce mi się prowadzić tej żenującej kłótni. A zwłaszcza z byle kim… Jak ty. Pijmy lepiej wino grzybie na dupie. - Ja jestem grzybem!? Ty jebana….. - Zamknijcie mordy i słuchajcie! Póki jeszcze się nie schlaliśmy, to stańmy przynajmniej do zdjęcia które zrobię telefonem stacjonarnym. – Zaproponował Władziu. - Ale Renata już się spiła. – Odpowiedział Anastazy. - To ją weź i przytrzymaj! I zamknąć ryje! Teraz pod ścianę! Wszyscy idą zrobić zdjęcie. Nawet Księdza Grzybowskiego ściągnęli do tej wiekopomnej chwili. Renata się ocknęła ale i tak trzeba ją trzymać. Stachu zrobił minę jakby miał płakać i srać jednocześnie. Bolesław próbuje go uspokoić ale nie zbyt mu się to udało. Tzn. Przestał robić głupią minę ale powiedział że rezygnuje ze sprzysiężenia. Wszyscy stanęli i zrobili głupie miny do zdjęcia. Po sesji poszli pić wino. Klopczyk zaczął się śmiać jak idiota a następnie opuścił szopę. Honorata zaproponowała bitwę na krzesła. Wszyscy poparli pomysł biorąc takie i piorąc się po mordach. Niecałe dziesięć minut później, zabrakło krzeseł więc wszystko co było pod ręką, weszło w ruch. Po krótkim czasie, po obu stronach szopy wybudowali forty z czego się tylko dało i po raz kolejny wszystko czym można było rzucić, frunęło w stronę przeciwnika. Po jednej stronie był: Anastazy, Marian i Bolesław. Po drugiej: Honorata, Władziu i ksiądz Grzybowski który zgodził się napierdalać za Renatę która gdzieś polazła. Anastazy znalazł Rower który rozebrał na części w swoim forcie. Przez wiązki siana (Bo z tego głównie był zbudowany fort) mało co mogło się przedrzeć więc trzeba było siedzieć jak najbliżej tegoż siana. Marian w tym czasie rzucał czym się dało. Bolesław natomiast wybiegał przed fort i zbierał to co nie przeleciało na drugą stronę. Po drugiej stronie gdzie bazę mieli: Honorata, Władziu i Grzybowski był trochę inny układ. Honorata rzucała, Grzybowski poświęcał przedmioty aby te trafiały we wroga a Władziu konstruował przedmioty typu katapulta. Ksiądz Grzybowski odpadł gdy dostał kołem z roweru którym rzucił Anastazy. Sukcesem dla drużyny Honoraty było skonstruowanie przez Władzia wyrzutni na sprężone powietrze. Kontratakiem było odpalenie przez Anastazego Traktora i wjebanie się nim w barykadę przeciwnika. Gdy jednak próbował jeszcze raz to zrobić, dostał kamieniem z wychylni Władzia i wyleciał poza traktor. Pojazd bez kierowcy rozjebał fortecę, ścianę szopy a następnie wjebał się do rowu. Rozwalenie fortecy i ściany była powodem skończenia się imprezy w szopie a zaczęcie na traktorze. Po drodze odpadł Grzybowski który oberwał kołem i Bolesław Którego „Przez przypadek” Strącili z Traktora. Marian spił się wcześniej ale był obecny na niewielkiej przyczepce z zapasem taniego wina wlekącej się za Traktorem. Władziu który kierował machiną dostrzegł coś leżącego na szosie. - Kurwa tam coś leży? - Przejechać to gówno i jedziemy dalej w stronę kiosku! – Powiedzieli Honorata i Anastazy. W ostatniej chwili Bolesław który poszedł na skróty, zabrał to coś co leżało na drodze. To Renata która znowu straciła przytomność. Pojechali do kiosku i balowali do rana. Gdy obudzili się następnego dnia, każdemu czegoś brakowało w swoim otoczeniu… Co się stało? Rozdział 2. Złodziej Marian leżał nieprzytomny przykryty przyczepą, Bolesław w klopie, Renata w rowie, Grzybowski na sianie, Honorata w rowie koło Renaty, tylko że razem z traktorem, Anastazy zakopany do połowy w piaskownicy a Władziu w wyrze. Klopczyk już kończył zbijać szopę którą zdemolowano wczorajszej nocy. Grzybowskiego dał na taczki i zawiózł na plebanię. Traktorem z rowu wyjechał, Honoratę wyjebał koło Renaty. Ogarnął trochę podwórko i poszedł grać na PlayStation. Gdy tylko wszyscy się ocknęli, zaczęło im się wydawać, że czegoś tu kurwa brakuje. Tak! U Honoraty było zbyt cicho… Nie było słychać miauczenia o otworzenie puszki z tuńczykiem. Żaden rudy kot nie wymuszał na niej głaskania, żarcia ani sprzątania po sobie. Tego gnoja tu brakowało. U ks. Józefa było włamanie ktoś nawiedził łóżeczko w którym taca była przykryta drogą tkaniną. Nie było ani grosza! W rezultacie Ksiądz ogłosił że przeklina tego złodzieja który posunął się tak daleko. - Jaki tępy skurwiel ukradł taczki z gnojem i wbitymi widłami! – Rozpłynął się krzyk Anastazego który właśnie postanowił poprzerzucać trochę gnoju dla relaksu. Pierwsze podejrzenia padły na Klopczyka. Bo kto inny mógłby zrobić coś tak chamskiego i złośliwego? Niezadowoleni mieszkańcy Sikor wzięli swój sprzęt do nachodzenia Stacha Klopczyka (Widły, siekiery itp.) i grupą ustawili się przed jego drzwiami. Po krótkiej sprzeczce postanowili, że zapukają wszyscy. Oczywiście nie było z nimi Bolesława gdyż jest rodziną Klopczyka i nie zostało mu nic skradzione. - Otwieraj spasłodupcu bez motoru! - No właśnie otwieraj ty obszczymurze jebany! - Ty kreaturo z końską twarzą przypominającą mordę Bednarka! Takie i inne zwroty kierowali do siedzącego w domu, opychającego się kanapkami Klopczyka. Gdy on nie otwierał, Marian się wkurwił i krzyknął – Kurwa chuju jebany kurwa bo ci szopę spalę pierdolony skurwysynie! – Po tych słowach usłyszeli krzyk. Zaraz potem Klopczyk wyskoczył z okna i pobiegł w stronę swojej szopy krzycząc – Spadajcie żule! Nie oddam szopy chuje! – I zatrzasnął się w szopie. Wtem pojawił się ks. Grzybowski swoim maluchem i wpierdolił się w szopę, rozpierdalając lipne drzwi i rozjebywując się na belce nośnej. - Patrzcie! Tutaj schował pieniądze parafia… moje pieniądze złodziej jeden! – Krzyknął wychodzący z rozjebanego fiata Grzybowski – Nie rozgrzeszysz się dopóki nie będę miał nowego fiata! Wszyscy rzucili się na Klopczyka. Przenieśli go koło stajni Anastazego i przywiązali do belki nad gnojem na następne trzy dni. - To jak już załatwiliśmy sprawę to może na pasjansa chodźmy bo już się ściemnia. – Zaproponował Władziu. Po chwili zastanowienia wyszło na to, że pasjans będzie w standardowym składzie (Honorata, Władziu i Anastazy). Nagle z szopy gdzie był rozjebany fiat 126p, wybiegła ruda larwa przypominająca kota. - Rysiek jełopie! Jeszcze raz dasz się złapać takiemu śmierdzącemu kaloszowi jak Klopczyk to nie dostaniesz żarcia przez półtora dnia! – Wściekła się Honorata. Rysiek zaczął chamsko miauczeć z niezadowolenia… albo głodu. - Zamknij mordę rudy chuju! Chcesz zostać uprowadzony przeze mnie w nocy i w męczarniach zdychać z głodu? Nie wykarmisz tylu pasożytów! – Wkurwił się Anastazy niemogący znieść miauczenia Rudej poczwary. - Zaraz ja ci wpierdolę jak się nie odczepisz od mojego kota człowieku marginesu! On przynajmniej będzie męczył psychicznie tego złodzieja Klopczyka jak ten będzie wisiał! - Bla bla bla… Spierdalaj do domu. I wiedz, że jeszcze dzisiaj przyjdę na pasjansa chusteczko zasmarkana przez Tuska. Porozchodzili się. Rozdział 3. Pasjans Wieczorem tego samego dnia… Nie patrząc na to że obudzili się wieczorem, Anastazy przytaszczył dwie zgrzewki taniego wina do Honoraty. Zapukał do drzwi. - Czego kurwa!? – Otworzyła drzwi wkurwiona Honorata. - Czy chciała byś porozmawiać o Bogu? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Anastazy. - A, to ty kartoflu wysrany przez Obamę… Czego szukasz na mojej posesji z tymi skrzynkami? - No chyba miałem przyjść na pasjansa hieno jedna. - Aha,,, Znowu chcesz przegrać jak te widły rzucone w gnój? - Dzisiaj kurwa wygram ty małpo z buszu! Zobaczysz kurwa! - Warto wiedzieć – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Ruda pani domu tak jak z resztą jej kot. W środku Władziu już rozstawił karty. Anastazy usiadł na drewnianym stołku przy stoliku na którym mieli grać w ową grę. Niecałe dziesięć minut później, Anastazy pozbył się już całej skrzynki taniego wina z przeważającą ilością siarki. Rzucał obraźliwymi epitetami w stronę Honoraty która zazwyczaj wygrywała. Z Władziem bywa różnie. Raz wygrywa marne ilości a raz przegrywa bardzo dużo. Mniej więcej wszystko się u niego równoważy. Nagle nałogowi gracze pasjansowi usłyszeli stękanie. Klopczyk odzyskał przytomność i zorientował się że wisi nad gnojem.- Mam pomysł! Chodźmy koło mojego gnoju z tanim winem! – Zaproponował Anastazy. Poszli więc w to miejsce ale bez Władzia który wolał zostać w domu. Anastazy przytaszczył ławeczkę i usiedli na niej popijając zajebistym trunkiem. - Ale dobre wino! – Udawanym głosem Anastazy do Honoraty. - Tanie wino jełopie! – Poprawiła dziadka z irokezem babcia z rudymi włosami. Stachu któremu natychmiast zaczęło się chcieć pić, zaczął się ślinić tak że wszystko kapało na gnój. Zaczął także coś mówić typu „wypuście mnie”, „Przepraszam”, „Ja też chcę wina” ale kogo to gówno obchodzi… Po chwili kiedy ignorowano jego prośby, zaczął krzyczeć. Każdy wie że nad gnojem śmierdzi ale zasłużył na tą karę. Po krzyku zaczął płakać i prosić ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że nawet jednego dnia nie wisi a został skazany na trzy. W tym momencie zemdlał. - To teraz możemy wrócić grać w pasjansa stara krowo. Nikt nie przeszkadza. – Poinformował Kałowicz. - Nadal chcesz przegrywać grzybie bez kapelusza? - Coś myślę, że znalazłem na ciebie sposób wiedźmo bez miotły. - Gówo prawda! Spróbuj kurwa! Wrócili do posiadłości Honoraty gdzie Władziu już spał a rudy jełop wyżerał kaszankę z otwartej lodówki. Gdy tylko zobaczył nadchodzącą żywicielkę, spierdolił na szafę gdzie ta nie dosięgnie. - Ty chuju! – Krzyknęła Honorata w stronę spierdalającego kota. – Wiesz co kurwa? Wkurwiłam się! Wypierdalaj z mojej posesji! Wino możesz zostawić ale… Spierdalaj! – Tym razem słowa były skierowane do Anastazego. - Przez tego rudego chuja nie dokończymy pasjansa zardzewiała ruro od kaloryfera!? - To jest Rysiek niedobity gwoździu do trumny! Już spierdalaj! - Kurwa Ryżek jebany! Ja kurwa go dorwę chujasza! Rysiek na szafie wpierdalający szynkę z lodówki na słowa „Dorwę chujasza” zaczął się krztusić. Odwrócił się i pokazał dupę na znak „To spróbuj kurwa”. Anastazy został wypierdolony z domu Honoraty. Po dradze na swoją posesję nie trafił do drzwi i wpierdolił się w ścianę. I został w tym miejscu na noc. Rozdział 4. Z tasiemcem przez świat Widocznie minus 3 stopnie nie były dla mieszkańców sikor przeszkodą w jakiejkolwiek czynności. Anastazy spał wryty w ścianę… albo stracił przytomność… chuj z tym. W nocy przybiegła do niego ruda zaraza znaczy Rysiek i nasrał zaraz za stopą punkowego starca. Anastazemu akurat śnił się wieczór w którym wjebał się w ścianę. Czyli wydarzenia z niecałych 4 godzin wcześniej. W głowie została mu dupa pokazana przez Ryżka. W sumie nie wiadomo po co ten niepokój ponieważ nie było żadnych zmian. Nadal z dupy zwisało kilka białych nitek. Anastazy obudził się w momencie w którym przyjebał w ścianę. Zrobił krok w tył i wdepnął w świeże gówno. – Kurwa! – krzyknął, że było go słychać w całej wsi. W sumie co to za różnica w jakie gówno się wdeptuje jak robi się to częściej niż Klopczyk kradnie? Jest różnica. Kalosza trzeba wyczyścić w potoku aby zmyć tasiemce i jeszcze ich niedorozwinięte potomstwo. Zrobiwszy to, w drodze powrotnej, Anastazy potknął się o kamień i wyjebał się boleśnie. Ponownie stracił przytomność. Następnego dnia u Honoraty zapadła decyzja. Przegonić pasożyty od Ryśka. Rysiek będący koło michy wyszczerzył gały i spierdolił na szafę. - On wie co się szykuje… - Stwierdził Władziu siedzący na fotelu. - Gówno wie. On wie jak wygląda żarcie i odróżnia 50 gatunków ryb i puszek z żarciem ale po za tym jest rudym jełopem który nic nie wie. – Odpowiedziała szykująca tabletki do odrobaczania Honorata. Właścicielka Rudosława wzięła stołek, położyła przy szafie i zaczęła się wspinać. – Rysiu. – zawołała grzecznie i z uśmiechem. Rysiek prawie na zawale miauczy w najbardziej oddalonej części szafy. – Rysiek kurwa bo utopię cię w szambie! – Rysiek zaczął wydawać odgłosy złości i atakować łapą. – Że co kurwa? – Złapała kota za wszarz i zdjęła z szafy. Otworzyła paszczę, wepchała tabletkę i puściła. Rysiek zaczął mdleć i rzygać. Pił jak najwięcej mleka by móc jakoś wydalić intruza z organizmu. Pobiegł nawet do leżącego niedaleko Anastazego aby sprawdzić czy nie zostało jakiegoś tasiemca na kaloszu. Zaczął oblizywać obuwie i wdychać nieświeże powietrze towarzyszące dzisiaj Anastazemu. W końcu po nieudanych próbach oczyszczenia się z trucizny padł na posesji i leżał. - Kurwa. Ognisty jełop coś niezbyt cieszy się z niespodzianki jaką mu sprawiłam… HAHAHAHAHA mam to w dupie tak jak on miał niegdyś pasożyty! – Zaśmiała się BARDZO zmartwiona i stara krowa. Czyli Honorata - Z ciebie to jednak wiedźma jest… - Odezwał się zmartwiony szwagier. - Wiem? Yyy… To znaczy ja to zrobiłam dla jego dobra! Już następnego dnia Rysiek chodził niechętnie (Tak to akurat zawsze było) i nawet nie zbliżał się do swojej właścicielki. Najbardziej można było dostrzec, że jadł jakieś siedemdziesiąt razy mniej niż normalnie i zmarniał. Nad gnojem nadal wisiał Stachu który będzie zdjęty dopiero w Niedzielę o 9:00 żeby miał czas coś zjeść, umyć się i pójść na mszę do cerk… kościoła na 12. Czyli jutro bo dostał coś ponad trzy doby. Według obliczeń, Rysiek do tego czasu poważnie schudnie. Z resztą jak zawsze wszystkich to gówno obchodzi. Ryżek poszedł do Stacha i położył się na belce na której był przywiązany Stachu. Klopczyk miał przez jakiś czas z kim pogadać. Szybko zrozumiał sytuację rudej larwy choć nawet nie miał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Tzn. samą obecnością wyjawił swój problem. Trudno w to uwierzyć ale ten spasłodupiec kopczyk mógł pomóc jełopowi. Niedawno gdy odwiedził rodzinę Latryniec którzy mieszkają dłuższy kawałek od Sikor, zajebał Martynce Latryniec pewne tabletki. Owe tabletki zawierały wągry tasiemca. Martynka w ten sposób pozbywała się zbędnych kilogramów. I dziwnym sposobem Rudosław wiedział, że Klopczyk chce mu pomóc… Tak się składało, że z NIEWYJAŚNIONEGO powodu miał je przy sobie. Wyjął tabletkę z kieszeni i położył ją na belkę nad sobą. Rudosław nie mając nic do stracenia, wpierdolił podarunek i napełnił się życiem opuszczając jednocześnie chamsko Klopczyka. Natychmiast pobiegł pasożytować na właścicielce. W końcu trzeba wyżywić to co się hoduje. Ten czyn stawiał kopczyka w dobrym świetle…. Przynajmniej dla Ryżka i tasiemców. - Rysiek jest głodny! Rusz dupę i go nakarm – krzyknęła Honorata do Władzia. - Ciekawe jak to się stało że znowu ma apetyt? – Spytał Władziu. - A co mnie to gówno obchodzi!? Rozdział 5. Msza Dzisiejszego dnia wszyscy wstali za wcześnie. Ale trzeba uwolnić Klopczyka który wisi u Anastazego nad gnojem. Władziu zamontował nożyczki na patyku aby przeciąć linę. Wszyscy zebrali się za stajnią od strony gnoju. Po krótkiej modlitwie i poświęceniu tegoż miejsca o którym cały czas jest mowa, Grzybowski przeciął linę. Klopczyk spadł i wbił się nogami w gnój. Nikt nie pomógł mu się wydostać. Grzybowski zapowiedział dzisiejszą mszę o 12:00 i nalegał na 100% obecność bo, jak to powiedział , „Ześlę na was klątwę gnoje… parafianie jak nie przyjdziecie z kasą na tacę!”. Wiadomo było, że zbiera na nowego fiata ponieważ tamtym wjebał się jakiś czas temu w szopę Klopczyka. Chyba nawet nadal tam stoi. Gdy wszyscy sobie poszli, Stachu wygrzebał się jakoś z gnoju i śmierdzący, po kilku dniach nad gnojem i w nim, udał się do domu. Gdy tylko do niego wszedł, Bolesław nie mogąc wytrzymać odoru, wyskoczył z szybą za zewnątrz i wjebał się w gówno Ryśka. Stachu zobaczył że przyjście do domu zajęło mu 2 godziny i zaraz będzie msza. Szybko zmienił odzież na czystą, przylizał sztywne włosy nasiąknięte oparami z gnojówki, zawiązał krawat na supeł i skierował się w stronę Ce… kościoła. Bolesław z gównem na czole już tam był i modlił się o przebaczenie dla jego kuzyna. Poza nim siedzieli tam pozostali mieszkańcy wsi. Grzybowski jeszcze spowiadał. Gdy odpukał kasjerkę z kiosku, pojawił się na jego horyzoncie Klopczyk. - Wierz że cię nie wyspowiadam ty spasłodupcu bez pieniędzy? – Powitał Grzybowski Klopczyka. - Ale ja mam pieniąd…. - Ile i jakie? - 5 zł - Dawaj! Ale wiesz że do nowego fiata jeszcze daleko a to nie zwalnia cię z dania na tacę gnoju? I idź się umyj bo śmierdzisz! – Wstał i poszedł. Niedługo potem wyszedł Marian i zadzwonił dzwonkami. Grzybowski zaczął pierdolić przez całą mszę. Na kazaniu też pierdolił ale o pieniądzach że cerkkościół jest biedny i trzeba kilku nowych rzeczy do niego i do plebanii i takie tam pierdoły. Niedługo potem wyjął tacę i przeszedł się po kościele. Nawet ministranta nie oszczędził, ale Marian nie był przy kasie i dał 50 groszy. W sumie uzbierał 4,50 zł. Podszedł do ołtarza, otworzył kieszeń i wsypał tam zawartość tacy. Następnie wyjął tanie wino mszalne i zbiegły się sępy pod ołtarz (Honorata, Anastazy, Renata, i inni.). Niby dla każdego przypada pięć kropel ale Anastazy się przyssał i opróżnił butelkę nie dając możliwości wypicia innym. Natychmiast odezwała się Honorata: - Ty jełopie co kurwa sam pijesz jak alkoholik do lustra ty jeden ty! - Kurwa suszyło mnie od wtedy gdy byliśmy przy gnoju stara krowo! - A co mnie to gówno obchodzi pierniku bez jabłek!? Ja kurwa chcę przystąpić do tej najciekawszej czynności w tej pierdolonej cerkwi a ty co kurwa? - To nie jest cerkiew tylko kościół wy grzeszni i opętani przez szatana niewdzięcznicy! I zamknąć się i wypierda… iść sobie stąd bo to święte miejsce jest! – Wtrącił się Grzybowski. Poszli sobie….. … … .. … Po drodze do domów Honorata przyjebała Anastazemu krzesłem które „przypadkowo” leżało po drodze. Ten zaczął ją gonić ale ona tak zapierdalała że spierdoliła mu już 20 metrów dalej. Jednak i tak to wszystko skończyło się libacją wieczorem. Klopczyk który wyszedł z kościoła popłakał się i zatoczył do domu. Chuj wie o czym akurat pomyślał ale każdy wiedział że gówno ich to obchodzi. Następne dni nie były zbyt ciekawe. Głównie owocowały w popijawy międzysąsiedzkie. Lecz po dłuższym czasie po raz kolejny coś się zmieniło. Coś było nie tak. Coś tu kurwa śmierdziało aferą we wsi kurwa. Po tych kilku tygodniach coś się zmieniło. Kurwa. No kurwa… Jeszcze trochę przedłużę ten rozdział… No ja pierdolę…. O kurwa wina nie ma… O już jest. Kurwa skończyło się… A wracając do tematu to coś się zmieniło…. Ale co kurwa? Rozdział 6. Gdzie jest do kurwy!? Kurwa… Jakieś krótkie te pierdolone rozdziały… Kurwa… Aaaa! Teraz miało być o tym co się stało i czego brakuje w tym zadupiu Sikorach… Kurwa… Już mówię: Punkowym dziadkom coś się nie podobało. JAK JUŻ KURWA MÓWIĘ SETNY RAZ ŻE CZEGOŚ BRAKOWAŁO WE WSI. A mianowicie… … … Brakowało im tego bardzo…. To miejsce było od ostatnich dni puste… Nikt tam nie leżał spity w osiem dup. Nie żeby kogoś to martwiło ale Renata była najlepszą pomocą do picia. A teraz zniknęła. W związku z jej nieobecnością, mieszkańcy wsi zaczęli jej szukać. A dokładnie Honorata i Anastazy bo nikomu więcej nie chciało się ruszyć dupy z domu. Zajrzeli do rowu który był stałą miejscówką Renaty. Nie było jej tam… - Po chuj mam ją szukać? – Spytał Anastazy. - Bo ci upiekę placek i będziesz musiał go zeżreć jak Jełop szynkę! A poza tym nie jej szukam tylko mojego obrazka z Krawczykiem który jej pożyczyłam kurwa a ona raczyła zniknąć jak kamień rzucony w szambo. - Tego że ty ją szukasz bo to twoja siostra to i tak nie miałem zamiaru się spodziewać. Ale po jakiego wieprza ja mam ci pomagać jej szukać? - Bo kurwa tak! Chcesz wpierdalać placka? - Ok ok. Opanuj się! Po całym dniu zmarnowanym na szukanie Renaty, przyszli do Władzia. Władziu obraził się ostatnio na Honoratę za to że ona ukryła jego kapcie gdzieś w domu a on nie mógł ich znaleźć. Z tego powodu nie odzywał się do niej ani słowem. Anastazy też nie był święty. Ostatnio potrzebował trochę drewna i zajebał nóżkę z szafy u Władzia w pokoju. Gdy Władziu próbował coś z niej wyjąć ta wyjebała się na niego. Dowiedział się o tym jak pożyczał od Anastazego łopatę i rozpoznał jej uchwyt. Jednak teraz siedzi obrażony i się nie odzywa. - Odezwij się stary pierniku! - Krzyczała Honorata do ucha Władzia – Widziałeś Renatę baranie? - Władziu jest jak ta wyschnięta kałuża. Gówno wie i wysechł. – Stwierdził Anastazy. - A co ty wiesz o wyschniętych kałużach wieprzowino z barana? - Tyle co ty o tych z brudną wodą zdechła ośmiornico! - Bla Bla Bla cicho. Następnego dnia Renaty nadal nie było. Zajrzeli do rowu przy drodze ale tam nadal tylko gówno Ryśka lśniło świeżością. Akurat Grzybowski jechał rowerem. Wracał z kiosku. - HAHAHAHAHAHA Grzybowski zapierdala teraz rowerem! Jaki bałwan! – Anastazy do Honoraty. - Witajcie nędzni parafianie! - Spierd… - Witam nasz księże! – Przerwał Honoracie Anastazy. – Jak samopoczucie? - Normalnie, tak jak zwykle, do dupy. Ale mam tu jakiś list do Honoraty. Pewnie podatek to nie chcę tego. - Oddaj wielbłądzie! – Wzięła, otworzyła i czyta – Mamy kurwa twoją siostrę kurwa mać. Przygotuj 200 zł do wieczora bo jak nie to Renata zacznie kopać sobie grób. Kasę włóż do spróchniałego drzewa w lesie…. Tego pierwszego od lewej. - To ja sobie pójdę – Poinformował Grzybowski. - Ee kurwa tyle kasy? Za tyle to ja widziałem fiata 126p na sprzedaż niedaleko kiosku. – Powiedział Anastazy. - Ja pierdolę! To było unikatowe zdjęcie! Takiego nie znajdziesz w promieniu 20 km! Jak znajdę Renatę to będzie miała bardziej przesrane niż u tych złodziei zdjęć w kieszeni Renaty z Renatą! – Krzyczała Honorata. Teraz Zaczęli zastanawiać się skąd wziąć tyle kasy. Postanowili więc pogrzebać w szafkach Klopczyka. Po wielkim trudzie znaleźli 8,38 zł ukryte pod dywanem. Następnie poszli do Władzia i grzebali mu po szafkach. Ten tylko siedział obrażony na fotelu i nie spojrzał nawet co się dzieje. W sumie mieli już 18,38zł. Po krótkim namyśle stwierdzili, że Renata powinna bulić. Wybrali się więc do niej. Po wyjściu z jej chałupy mieli już 18,40 zł. W końcu zdecydowali się dać tam tylko tyle. To drzewo było zaraz przy cerkwi i nie było problemu z odnalezieniem go wśród innych. Położyli kasę i schowali się w krzakach. Mijały godziny a nikogo nie ma… Honorata była myśli że już nie odzyska tego zdjęcia. - Mam pomysł wieprzowino ze smalcem. Weźmy kasę i kupmy tanie wino! – Zaproponował Anastazy. - Jak rzadko ja się z tobą zgadzam jełopie. Po drodze znów minął ich Grzybowski który z pośpiechem zapierdalał w stronę cerkwi. Po zakupie taniego wina, Honorata i Anastazy upili się i asfaltem podążali w stronę ich posesji. Jednak coś nie przebiegło pomyślnie. Kawałek asfaltu był zapadnięty (Tego w tym miejscu nigdy tutaj nie było) i skierował ich w stronę rowu. Tam też wylądowali. Następnego dnia gdy Honorata się ocknęła, ujrzała Anastazego z głową w błocie a zaraz obok Renatę… Całą w błocie. - O kurwa! – Stwierdziła i rozpoczęła przeszukiwania Renaty. Znalazła przesiąknięte rozdarte zdjęcie Krawczyka którego ledwo można było rozpoznać. Zaczęła krzyczeć do nieprzytomnej Renaty: - Ty nędzna kreaturo wiecznie spita ty kurwa ty już nie istniejesz ty małpo z gołą dupą z buszu ty orangutanie ty kurwa ty jedna ty…. - I Tak dalej i tak dalej…. Rozdział 7. Jehowy Dzisiejszego dnia czarna chmura krążyła nad wsią jak pojebana… Raz była nad kościołem raz nad szopą Klopczyka. Zupełnie jak znak jakiś jebany. Jakby miało coś się wydarzyć w ten chujowy dzień. A przecież co ma się dziać jak akumulator napędzający czyli Władziu już dwa tygodnie siedzi obrażony w fotelu i milczy jak grób w którym zwłoki zgniły trzydzieści lat temu. Ksiądz Grzybowski przyszedł poświęcić pokój Władzia i odprawić egzorcyzm. I gówno to dało. Honorata ma już dość. Wzięła toporek, wtargnęła do Władzia i przystawiła mu ostrze pod gardło mówiąc: - Ja pierdolę to, Władek. Renata to pije przynajmniej a ty tak zwłoki w fotelu! – Władziu siedzi zamurowany z wytrzeszczonymi gałami. Pojawia się też pot który spływa po nim jak potok. Klopczyk który obserwuje zdarzenie zza okna, mówi do Anastazego obok. – Takiej Honoraty wkurwionej nie pamiętam. - Cicho bądź i obserwuj! Ja tu właśnie dwie skrzynki taniego wina przegrywam! Robimy sobie jaja z Władzia przecież żeby ten narobił w gacie i wreszcie coś powiedział. A tej nędznej wieprzowinie zaraz się to uda! - Lol. Gdy Anastazy rozpacza przed klęską, jego oczy zobaczyły dwie postacie idące w oddali. – Ja pierdolę – Pomyślał, wiedząc, że to będzie ciężki dzień. - Może lepiej spierdalajmy? Najpierw pójdą do ciebie… - poinformował Anastazy. - Bolesław w domu siedzi na fejsbuku. A oni tam idą… Mój kuzyn……. BOLESŁAW! - I Klopczyk pobiegł krzakami do domu… Anastazy za nim. Gdy już są obok, słyszą – Czy chciałbyś porozmawiać o bogu? – Nie! Odejdźcie! – Nalegamy – Nie ma mnie ale ale ee kurwa…. – bum. Jehowy opuściły chałupę i poszły dalej… .. .. … Dalej. Honorata cały czas próbuje wymusić na Władku jakieś słowa ale gdy już miał mówić, do drzwi zapukali ONI. W tym czasie Anastazy i Klopczyk zorientowali się że Bolesław nie żyje tzn, stracił przytomność i przybiegli powrotem do Honoraty. - Czego kurwa!? Kto mi przeszkadza? Już prawie mówił! Ja pierdolę – Idzie Honorata w stronę drzwi. A w nich widzi dwie osoby. Jedną dużą drugą małą, jedna miała okulary druga nie. Jedna ubrana w czarny płaszcz i gruba księga w ręku a druga to dziecko. – Czego kurwa?! - Czy chciałabyś porozmaw….. - Nie! Spierdalaj! - Być może ci pomożemy. - Prędzej ja tobie pomogę… Opuścić tę posesję. - Grzeszna osoba z Pani. - W dupie to mam. - Ale ja pragnę twojego zbawienia. - A ja pragnę zapierdolić Panu gałęzią z mojej posesji i zaraz jedną przyniosę! Podszedł Władziu – W czym mogę pomóc? - Czy chciałby pan porozmawiać o… - Chciałbym porozmawiać, ale w pokoju. Władziu zaprosił ich do środka i zaczął długą rozmowę. Klopczyk z Anastazym patrzyli przez okno. Czas się dłużył a Władziu częstował Jehowy tanim winem. W końcu wyszli z domu. - Kurwa, Synu. Ten Dziadek miał rację. Życie jest do dupy i trzeba się napić. I ni chuja że ty masz 8 lat. Ja kurwa idę po tanie wino i pijemy. I poszli sobie… Nie dość, że nikt nie wygrał zakładu to jeszcze Władziu się odezwał i żadnego pożytku z tego nie było. Bo zmarnował Tanie wino które ukrył w szufladzie. A jak sąsiedzi będą w potrzebie to już się nie napiją. Anastazy się wkurwił. Te jebane wieprze jeszcze będą tanie wino piły. Honorata po wielu godzinach poszukiwań odpowiedniej gałęzi wróciła z podwórka. - Co wy zgniłe kartofle robicie pod moim oknem?! Albo powiedzcie gdzie są te marginesy co tu przyszły!? - Poszli sobie. I wino wypili. - Że co kurwa? Zaraz ich przejadę taczkami! Klopczyk kurwa chodź! Kierowcy mi trzeba. Zapakowali się na taczki, kopczyk pchał i wjechali na drogę a Anastazy biegł obok bo chciał to zobaczyć. Tamci wychodzili z kiosku i szli drogą. I poczuli tylko wpierdalające się taczki w plecy. Taczki przejechały po nich a Klopczyk zdeptał ich swoimi kopytami. Nawrócili, i zrobili to jeszcze raz, ale teraz już pojechali w stronę posesji. Jeszcze Anastazy podbiegł i skopał im dupy (Tak to ośmioletnie chodzące coś też było ofiarą) i odebrał im jeszcze cenne tanie wino które potem wypili razem z Klopczykiem za udaną akcję. Ooo. Bolesław odzyskał przytomność. Rozdział 8. Wisielec Kilka dni później… - Ty chuju! – Anastazy krzyczał do Stacha. - To nie ja! – Odpowiadał mu Stachu który nie wiedział o co chodzi. Kilka dni później… - Gdzie Stochu? Nie mam z kim pić… - Anastazy do Honoraty. - To już ze mną się nie możesz napić ty skórko z banana wysrana przez kozę? – Teraz Honorata krzyczała do Anastazego. Kilka dni później… - Jest u was Stachu? – Bolesław do Honoraty. – Od jakiegoś czasu nie przychodzi do domu… - Poszukaj w krzakach… - Tak zrobię! Bolesław poszedł w krzaki… Znalazł tylko gówno i liście które prawdopodobnie zostały wykorzystane przy sraniu. Bolesław w tej chwili usłyszał tylko kroki biegnącej osoby i czerwonego irokeza za krzakami. Ale zastanawiając się kto to mógł być spojrzał w dół i zobaczył kawałek gumy z kalosza. – Stachowi już się sypały kalosze…. – Pomyślał. Poszedł głębiej w las. Idąc tak sobie wydeptanym szlakiem napotykał liczne butelki po tanich alkoholach i inne śmieci. W końcu po kilku godzinach, dochodząc do skraju lasu spotkał Klopczyka. Stachu stał na taborecie ze sznurem przywiązanym do gałęzi brzozy nad nim. To to samo miejsce w którym chciał się powiesić w 2002r. Tamta gałąź się złamała ale znalazł inną, nieco wytrzymalszą. - Stachu, co ty robisz? – Spytał przestraszony Bolesław - Gówno za sznurku. – Wybełkotał chwiejący się na taborecie ze sznurem na szyi Klopczyk. - A jak się przewrócisz? - To był, i ni ma chopa. – zastanowił się i odpowiedział. - Ale… Wtem pojawili się pijani Anastazy z Honoratą. - Wino moje, siarczane, gdzie ty się podziewasz!? Ja ciebie pragnę, a ty się u Stacha rozlewasz! – Śpiewają Anastazy z Honoratą. - Stachu grzybie na dupie (czka), co ty tu odpierdalasz?(czka) Zaraz ci sama ten taboret spod dupy wyciągnę ty zastały smalcu! I jak Titanic pójdziesz kurwa (czka) na dno spasłodupcu ty jeden ty bez motoru ty! – Coś tam pierdoli Honorata. - Koniec ze mną… Jak tak ma wyglądać moje życie… To wieszanie nad gnojem… Klątwy Grzybowskiego… To ja już nie chcę więcej tak żyć! – Wykrzyczał Stachu w odpowiedzi. - Co grzybowski? Jaki Grzybowski ty nędzny chu.. znaczy parafianinie ty niewierzący! – Wyłania się z krzaków Ks. Józef Grzybowski który dyskretnie zgasił i schował swoje cygaro. – A klątwą ty kur… kurcze chcesz? Klopczyk się załamał jeszcze bardziej. - Stachu nie załamuj się! Będzie dobrze! – Bolesław próbuje przekonać Stacha do zrezygnowania ze skończenia ze sobą. - Zdychaj!, Co ci kurwa szkodzi?, po chuj zamieszanie robisz?, A kop w ten kalendarz jełopie, szybko!, Anastazy gdzie wino?, Pomóc ci z tym taboretem? – Wykrzykują Anastazy z Honoratą. - Ty nie waż się umierać! Najpierw na tacę za mszę pogrzebową potem koszty pogrzebu, trumna… Zapłać a potem możesz sobie umierać! – Także Grzybowski krzyczy do tego otyłego kleptomana. Teraz Marian przyszedł zaspany, i nie wie o co chodzi. - Co tu się kurwa dzieje? Krzyczycie jakby Klopczyk miał się wieszać! – Przetarł oczy, porozglądał się… Zastanowił… Wyją z kieszeni garść płatek śniadaniowych które zostały mu jeszcze ze śniadania z ubiegłego tygodnia i dodał – Ok. To ja popatrzę. - Gdzie są moje pieniądze!? – Domaga się Grzybowski. W tym samym czasie Bolesław próbuje uspokoić Klopczyka a Anastazy z Honoratą śpiewają piosenki pożegnalne i krzyczą żeby się pośpieszył. Przyszła kolej na Władzia który przybył na miejsce i gdy zobaczył co się dzieje, stanął po stronie Bolesława i próbował odwieść go od błędnej decyzji. - Co? Niech zawiśnie! Wreszcie wezmę jego Playstation! – Krzyczy niezadowolony Anastazy. - A ja telewizor – Dodał Marian. - Ja pierdolę - Stwierdza obecny ale niezauważony przez nikogo młodzieniec przebywający właśnie na drzewie, zamieszkały kilka kilometrów od Sikor. Klopczyk, zmieszany, nie wie co robić. Władziu mu sypie argumentami, Bolesław też, ale inni chcą żeby zawisnął…. W końcu przytaszczyła się Renata i zadecydowała. A mianowicie przyszła w połowie nieprzytomna, spita w dwie dupy i potknęła się na kamyku, przewracając się i turlając. Po drodze usuwa krzesło spod nóg kopczyka i wywala się z tym krzesłem na głazie poniżej. A kopczyk zawisł… … … (…) … … Wszyscy nagle zamilkli… Klopczykowi wykręca oczy. - Kurwa on się dusi! – Stwierdził Bolesław który pierwszy się odezwał. Honorata z Anastazym postanowili pośpiewać - Nie płaczcie za mną… Nie jestem tego godzien! Zaopiekujcie się moją szopą! Ja właśnie odchodzę! Renata która przyjebała w kamień wstała i szukała oparcia. A gdy podeszła i wiaterek zawiał… I gdy już leciała z powrotem, złapała się Klopczyka który za 2 sekundy byłby już trupem i łamiąc gałąź z przeciążenia, sprowadza siebie i Klopczyka na glebę. - No rzesz kurwa mać! – Krzyknął Anastazy. - Gdzie są moje pieniądze tępe chuje!? – Dodał Grzybowski. I wszyscy się rozeszli nie mając czego świętować. Zostali tylko Klopczyk, Renata która leży pod Klopczykiem i Bolesław. - Żyjesz? – Dopytuje Bolesław. - Żyję. – Odpowiada Stachu który zdjął sznur z szyi. – I powiem ci że trochę to przemyślałem. W końcu Mam w chuj lat i już niewiele przede mną ale jeszcze tu zostanę. Bo chyba trzeba komuś zajebać taczki. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem. - Jeszcze niestety pokradnę trochę sąsiadom po wsi a potem… Kto wie? Różnie można to odebrać. Ale być może bez takiego Stacha Klopczyka wszystko by się zmieniło? Nie wiadomo. I być może już nic o Sikorach nie będzie wiadomo. To się jeszcze okaże. A może dziadków z Sikor już nie ma? Może pożarły ich rekiny jak opanowywali nowe zbiorniki wodne jako Piraci z Sikor? Albo plaga zeszła na wieś? Może po prostu poumierali ze starości? Chyba że po prostu wyjechali na wakacje dzięki firmie „Wudziudziu”? Szczerze mówiąc… Chuj wie… Żegnam Koniec Kategoria:Anastazy Kałowicz Kategoria:Dzieła Kategoria:Sikory